Jaula en las Sombras
by Varaug Carsaib
Summary: Belle ahora sí esta en problemas, ha sido capturada y llevada a Alagaësia, un mundo completamente desconocido por ella y más aún al ser dejada al recaudo de un Sombra, Durza, que sólo responde ante el Rey y ante sí mismo. Mientras tanto, Rumpelstilstkin tratará de encontrarla aunque tenga que viajar hasta el fin del mundo, o hasta los confines de otro.
1. Uru'baen, la ciudad del dolor

Regina mandó a apurar la carroza, era el quinto día de viaje y todos estaban cansados del traqueteo de los caballos, especialmente Belle, quien no estaba en la mejor situación, había sido capturada por la reina al tratar de volver con su amado y ahora, su destino era incierto. Un bache bastante pronunciado hizo que la carreta se sacudiera fuertemente y la hizo sujetarse de los barrotes de su pequeña prisión. Belle levantó la vista por primera vez desde el inicio del viaje; el escenario la desorientó ¿Dónde estaban? Nunca había visto tal cosa en ningún mapa, ni hubiese sido descrito en el más fantasioso libro que hubiese podido tomar en su biblioteca.

Desde donde ella miraba, la ladera por la que andaban descendía suavemente varios kilómetros, convirtiéndose en una planicie salpicada de granjas, molinos y fincas de piedra maciza. Más allá, habían una murallas gruesas que rodeaban una enorme cuidad, eran altas de al menos cien metros de altura y gruesas como si estuviesen hechas para soportar todas las eras del mundo, sobre las almenas se divisaban balistas y catapultas perfectamente ordenadas. Tras los muros se levantaba una mezcla extraña de edificios de diferentes portes, en total once largas y orgullosas torres, seis de ellas eran mucho más prominentes hechas de un material verde esmeralda, brillando a la luz de el atardecer.

Esa visión hizo que Belle se estremeciera ¿Quién querría vivir allí? Le preocupaba que aquella fortaleza fuese ahora su prisión y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que solo fuese una ciudad más en el camino a su cautiverio.

Sin embargo lo que más le hizo temer fue el hecho de que gran parte de aquella cuidad se encontraba a la sombra de una enorme losa de piedra que debía de tener casi un kilómetro de ancho y mas de ciento cincuenta metros de grueso, la losa era la prolongación de una enorme colina que se levantaba al noreste de la cuidad. Y en lo más hondo del espacio que quedaba bajo la losa, se encontraba una enorme ciudadela decorada con una gran cantidad de torres y parapetos, esta en cuestión, casi rozaba la losa de piedra, lo más raro que Belle pudo notar era la enorme puerta que tenía la ciudadela, no sabía de ningún monstruo que necesitase una puerta tan enorme, a Belle se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Magnifico ¿no crees?- le dijo la reina, Belle no supo cuando se había puesto al lado de su pequeña prisión y tampoco le interesaba.

La reina caminaba al lado de la carreta que transportaba a Belle a paso lento.

-Antes, hace unos cien años, la llamaban Ilirea, debes haber oído de ella. -Belle no respondió ni se inmutó, levantó la barbilla sin mostrar el temor que la carcomía por dentro, había algo en esa ciudad que le causaba escalofríos -Bueno, Belle, Ahora se llama Uru'baen, en un lenguaje bastante arcaico significa, Ciudad del Dolor, o la Capital de la Pena. Como más te guste.

-¿Por qué me traes aquí? -dijo Belle en tono firme- No creo que te pueda ser de utilidad.

-Te traje aquí por que Rumpel jamás debe volver a verte querida. Espero que el sufra por tu pérdida y que tu fingida muerte le carcoma la conciencia.- Dijo Regina arrastrando las palabras como quién pronuncia un maleficio.

Belle no le respondió, ella solo había sido un instrumento para herir a Rumpel, maldijo su beso, ese tonto beso le había salido muy caro a ambos -toda magia viene con un precio- se dijo a si misma recordándolo a él, si ella no hubiese sido tan blanda con sus emociones tal vez aún estaría junto a él, leyendo para él y sirviéndole su té en la taza que ella había tirado por accidente.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron con el brusco movimiento de otro bache por el sendero.

-Espero que no le haya salpicado mi carroza- le dijo Belle en tono burlón a la reina, recordándole el momento en que la había visto por primera vez en el bosque.

La reina soltó un bufido en contestación y luego sin ninguna dificultad subió a su carroza aún en marcha, cerrando la lujosa puerta tras de si. Pasaron varios minutos de traqueteo constante, pero Belle no le prestó atención, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos de autocompasión que no se dio cuenta de cuanto habían avanzado hasta que se oyó una voz grave que gritaba.

-¡Alto! ¡¿Qué os trae al Imperio, dominio de Galbatorix asesino de huestes?! – dijo con un acento bastante marcado, muy diferente a los que Belle solía escuchar, levantó la mirada y vio que estaban justo enfrente de la enorme muralla, que se elevaba hacia el cielo y casi parecía tocarlo, la construcción era simplemente intimidante, aún así no podía localizar a la persona que hablaba con ellos.

-¡La reina Regina solicita audiencia con vuestro señor!- gritó uno de los pajes de armadura negra que acompañaban a Regina.

-¡Entrad entonces! ¡Si intentáis algo en contra de mi señor Rey, juro que vuestras cabezas serán colgadas en el limite de la muralla!- sentenció el hombre mientras las enormes puertas de la muralla se habrían hacia adentro si hacer el menor ruido.

-Me gustaría que intentase tomar mi cabeza- dijo Regina en voz burlona y sus pajes soltaron una ligera carcajada. A Belle no le hizo gracia, las puertas eran demasiado gruesas y la cuidad demasiado amenazante.

La pequeña procesión de caballos y carrozas entraron a través de la puerta sin ninguna preocupación. Al otro lado los esperaban unos cuarenta guerreros en armaduras negras y capas rojas con un símbolo de una llama en hilo de oro, todos tenían alabardas en mano y espada al cinto. En el momento en que las carrozas entraron, las puertas fueron cerradas de nuevo, Belle miró hacia atrás tratando de ver alguna manera de escapar, en el momento en que ambas puertas se tocaban se ajustaban de lanera que era imposible hacer pasar por allí un alfiler, no había forma de atravesar aquellas puertas. El sonido metálico se hizo presente cuando los soldados de capas rojas les apuntaron con sus alabardas; la reina salió de su carroza sin ningún miedo.

-Qué cálida bienvenida- dijo ella sarcásticamente.

-¿Exactamente que queréis con mi Rey?- dijo el hombre que había hablado antes, era alto y orgulloso, su cabello era negro brillante, y llevaba una armadura estilizada que resaltaba su porte regio.

-Una importante prisionera, supuse que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo por que vuestro Rey se quede con ella- respondió la reina en su tono de superioridad usual mientras hacía un ademán hacia la jaula en la que Belle estaba presa.

-¿A cambio de qué?

-Ella es nuestro pago para ustedes, es bastante muy importante; en cuanto a ustedes… preferiría hablar yo misma con su rey- le dijo Regina calmadamente.

-Bien: Síganme y no intenten nada- dijo finalmente el hombre, mientras se daba la vuelta y sus soldados bajaban las alabardas. Las carrozas avanzaron junto con los soldados y Belle sujetó los barrotes con fuerza.

La fortaleza tenía una decoración muy compleja y ornamentada, dando la sensación de que se llevaron décadas en terminar una sola columna, atravesaron una última habitación aún en las carrozas cuando el hombre pidió a todos que bajasen de ellas. Uno de los pajes de Regina abrió la puerta de la jaula en la que transportaban a Belle y la jaló del brazo con mucha fuerza, probablemente se le haría un moretón después, Belle no opuso resistencia , mostrándose más segura de lo que en realidad estaba, atravesaron varios pasillos en un orden tan complejo que Belle no tuvo tiempo de memorizarlo. Siendo sujetada cada vez con más fuerza por el paje, se preguntó si este estaría tan asustado como ella.

Al final llegaron ante una enorme puerta de roble, en el centro de esta había un árbol repujado en oro con un detalle increíblemente realista, las ramas del árbol se entrelazaban del mismo modo que sus raíces, y ambas trazaban un círculo que rodeaba el tronco, siendo imposible discernir donde comenzaban las ramas y donde terminaban las raíces; en el árbol, Belle notó unas figuras, unas eran humanos perfectamente reconocibles, otros eran Enanos cavando en las entrañas de la tierra, otras parecían hombres pero eran más gruesos y sobre sus cabezas habían dos cuernos enroscados como los de un carnero y rugían ferozmente, las últimas figuras también parecían humanos, pero mucho más altos y agiles en su complexión, además de tener unas orejas puntiagudas. En el centro del árbol se encontraba la figura de un dragón negro escupiendo fuego, listo para el ataque.

Las puertas giraron sobre sus bisagras sin emitir un ruido, la procesión avanzó y se internó en la habitación, estaba muy oscuro, a intervalos regulares habían unas antorchas sin llama con forma de gota, eran una rareza para Belle; al otro lado de la habitación había una tarima amplia, y sobre esta se encontraba un lujoso trono ampliamente decorado, junto al trono había la silueta delgada de lo que parecía ser un hombre, el cabello largo y liso le caía sobre los hombros y brillaba, a la luz de las antorchas sin llama, con un color rojizo intenso.


	2. Disclaimer un poco atrasado

Disclaimer:

 _Antes de continuar, hay un par de cosas que se me han olvidado aclarar._

 _No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes ni mundos que se presentan en este fic. Los personajes de Once Upon A Time pertenecen a ABC studios, Edward Kitsis y Adam Horowitz; mientras que los personajes de Inheritance Cicle pertenecen a su autor original Christopher Paolini._

 _En cuanto al fic, crossover:_

 _Existen varios tipos o "presentaciones" de magia._

 _La Magia Ordinaria (que tiene negra y blanca) es la ocupada con más frecuencia en el Bosque Encantado (en Alagaësia se conoce como Magia No Verbal, pero es más impredesible en este mundo); la magia del Idioma Antiguo que es ocupada en Alagaësia y que requiere de la vocalización del hechizo en el Idioma Antiguo;la Magia de Espíritus, que era ocupada por diversos Brujos de Alagaësia en un idioma extraño (se nos presenta en "Sombra de Temor", prólogo de Eragon "de la boca del ser salían profecias de venganza en un maligno idioma que sólo él conocía"), ocupado para crear Sombras y estos mismos saben por naturaleza dicho idioma; la magia Natural, que es la que se encuentra naturalmente en animales u objetos (por ejemplo las Habichuelas mágicas, los Hombres Gato, o los Lethrblaka) y La magia de Pociones, que se basa en mezclar diversas sustancias u objetos con propiedades mágicas para crear pociones._

Ubicación temporal: En el Bosque Encantado, un mes después de que Belle fuese capturada por la Reina malvada. En Alagaësia, tres meses antes del comienzo de Eragon.

Durza es como lo vimos en la película pero con ciertas caracterísricas del libro, su espada larga, pálida y con una hendidura; sus ojos color granate; ser "mortalmente pálido". Su historia original cambió un poco, será explicada a lo largo del Crossover.


	3. La imagen de la inocencia

-Mi Rey, le pido que me deje encargarme del asunto de Drass-insenstar.- Dijo el Sombra, se encontraba en la sala del trono, y estaba justo delante de Galbatorix. Las antorchas sin llama iluminaban la estancia con su luz rojiza,. Detrás del trono estaba Shruikan, el dragón que él le había dado a Galbatorix, el dragón soltó un pequeño bufido que hizo que Durza llevara la mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

-Ese duque me ha causado un gran dolor de cabeza, Durza. Uno muy grande – Le respondió Galbatorix seriamente.

-Si me deja encargarme, el Duque cerrará la boca se lo juro.

-Bien, pero siempre tendremos que comentarlo a los altos rangos, y jurarme que cumplirás tu palabra.

-Claro señor. Me encargaré de él personalmente.- dijo Durza mientras le dedicaba una reverencia a su Rey, que él sabía se había convertido en su dueño.

Apenas estaba terminando de hablar, cuando las puertas de roble se abrieron de par en par, Durza se alejó del trono quedando a unos metros a la derecha de Galbatorix y con la mano aún en su espada. Por la puerta entró un pequeño batallón de su ejército junto con el Capitán Rager, también entraron unos veinte hombres de armadura negro bastante impráctica según Durza, uno de ellos venía jalando a una joven vestida como un cazador, al frente de la procesión avanzaba una dama vestida con un vestido negro demasiado esponjoso, no llevaba ninguna corona, pero Durza supo que se trataba de una Reina, quizá la que siempre mencionaba Galbatorix mientras hablaba de cosas políticas.

\- ohhh, Regina, siempre es un placer tenerte con nosotros- dijo Galbatorix desde su trono.

-Es un gusto visitarte, veo que te va bien como monarca- dijo la reina, quien se adelantó a la procesión. Durza sostuvo fuertemente su espada, preparado para algún ataque.

-En estos momentos estoy demasiado ocupado reparando el daño le han hecho a nuestro Imperio, así que te pido que hables rápidamente.- dijo tranquilamente el Rey. La mano le picaba ante el deseo de desenfundar su arma y matar a quien quiera que fuesen esas personas.

La reina habló durante varios minutos a los que Durza dio poca importancia, hablaba acerca de la chica que llevaba consigo y de su relación con un mago de magia oscura, nada realmente importante, él conocía toda clase de nigromancia y magia blanca, un simple hombre jugando con ella no era una cosa muy importante.

Cuando la reina dejó de parlotear, el Rey se frotó la afeitada barba, eso significaba que lo más probable sería que aceptara.

-No necesito tantos argumentos para aceptar tu oferta Regina, pero ¿exactamente cual es tu precio?-

-Quiero una cosecha de hongos, a los que vosotros llamáis '' Amigos de la muerte"- dijo Regina sin rodeos.

Era obvio que era una bruja o alguna hechicera, en cuanto a los hongos, no creía que los necesitara por las propiedades curativas de su sombrero. La voz de la reina atrajo su atención.

\- y, ya que lo mencionáis, me gustaría contar con vuestro hechicero.- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a las esquinas de la habitación, claro, no le veía en la oscuridad de la habitación donde él miraba con claridad cada detalle.- ¿quisieras prender la luz, no veo nada en tu elegante caverna?- Galbatorix comenzó a reír por la broma, aunque Durza no comprendió.

-¡Erisdar!- dijo Galbatorix, y las antorchas se encendieron a toda su potencia ante la pronunciación de su nombre verdadero, brillando con una luz blanca.

Durza notó que la reina le miraba, con los ojos abiertos, él pudo oír el corazón de ella saliéndosele del pecho, él le devolvió la mirada.

-Mi Sombra no esta en juego, es importante y lo necesito a diario desde la muerte de los apóstatas. Lleva los hongos, y una de las joyas de mi cinturón. - Aparentemente la reina accedió, pero él ya no prestó atención, había alguien más que le miraba. Buscó por la habitación aquella fuente de la incómoda sensación hasta toparse con los ojos azules de la chica, le miraba un tanto desconcertada y sus pequeños hombros se movían arriba y abajo al compás de su fuerte respiración.

Eso no era raro en absoluto, en algunas ocasiones las damas de condes y duques se habían desmayado la primera vez que le habían visto. Todos le temían y le odiaban, su presencia era considerada de mal presagio. La gente le había considerado más un monstruo que un hombre, y las experiencias de ello habían sido divertidas o irritantes, pero prefería que le temieran a seguir siendo quien era antes de… se quitó el pensamiento de la cabeza.

Sin embargo la mirada de aquella chica, mostraba más curiosidad que miedo, como si él fuese alguna especie de decoración en los muros para sacarle detalles a grandes y pequeños rasgos. Su mirada era demasiado atrayente, como el tornado al cual no puedes dejar de ver antes de que te mate. Oía como Galbatorix seguía hablando con la reina. ¿Qué le veía esa chica? Estaba de acuerdo en que sintiera curiosidad quizá por su cabello rojo, o su piel pálida, pero no soportaba que se le examinara con tal afán por ese tiempo tan largo.

-…Durza- estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que el Rey le estaba hablando.

-¿Perdone?- le dijo un poco confundido pero aún serio.

-Te he dicho que te la lleves.

-¿A donde espera que sea llevada, mi Rey?- la reina se había ido junto con toda su compañía, el capitán y un puñado de hombres. Solo quedaba él, Galbatorix, un hombre de armadura y la chica.

-A la habitación de Morzan, Durza. Y espero que sea trasladada a Gil'ead en exactamente quince días.-luego el Rey se incorporó y se dirigió a donde estaba la chica, la tomó del mentón obligándola a verle a los ojos. La niña no parecía temerle al rey, debía de ser muy tonta.– Debo decir que serías muy útil en la sala de la Adivina, pero aún tengo planes para el lugar.

-No me importa que hagas conmigo, ni que quieras; pero te juro que saldré de aquí- dijo la chica en tono serio y amenazante. El rey soltó una carcajada, y le hiso un ademán a Durza.

-Llévala arriba, la dejó a tu custodia.

Durza se sintió presionado para hacer una nueva reverencia al Rey. Y se acercó a donde estaba la pequeña. El paje la soltó poco antes de que él llagase junto a ella, la chica se movió tratando de escabullirse, pero Durza pudo tomarla del brazo. La pequeña criatura soltó un respingo cuando él la tomó, el paje le había provocado un pequeño moretón por lo fuerte que la había apretado.

Era pequeña en estatura, claro que él tampoco era muy alto, pero aún así era pequeña la chica, su cabello estaba sujeto en una pequeña coleta desmarañada, era café oscuro y brillaba como cobre bruñido, su piel era clara pero no pálida como la suya, su rostro era bello y de curvas sutiles, su rasgo más atrayente eran sus ojos azules, había visto a muchas personas con ojos azules, pero los de ella eran demasiado profundos y brillantes para ser humana, quizá fuese tan importante por tener a algún antepasado élfico en su linaje. No, no debía entretenerse con ella, solo era otra prisionera, se esforzó para permanecer callado durante el tiempo restante en la sala del Trono.

La sujetó del otro brazo, como cualquier animal ella trataría de escapar con más urgencia si se sentía dolida. La piel de ella era cálida, pero Durza pudo sentir a través de su ropa como ella se encogía y comenzaba a temblar de una forma casi imperceptible para un humano normal. Estaba atemorizada, Bien, eso facilitaría cualquier amedranto que le ordenaran hacerle, y a ella le dificultaría comenzar alguna conversación siquiera.

-Espero ponerla a buen recaudo… Durza- llamó el Rey, él le contestó con un leve sonido, trataba de parecer desinteresado en cualquier cosa que estuviese sucediendo, a pesar de su gran curiosidad por la pequeña niña - No tengo que decírtelo, pero no le arranques los miembros, no la golpees, ni le hagas un corte, ni la ahorques, ahogues o cualquier cosa que pueda pasar por tu retorcida cabeza ¿entendido? – Durza asintió- Tampoco dejes que mis Guardias o algún noble o político se le acerquen, no quiero tener que lidiar con sus preguntas.

En ese momento se oyó un enorme gruñido que sacudió la habitación, la chica comenzó a temblar aún más fuerte, Shruikan se había despertado, ahora era tan grande que parecía más una enorme pared negra que un morro gigante, su extensión era inmensa, el fruto de su trabajo en la magia negra había valido la pena. Abrió su enorme ojo azul hielo.

-No grites- le advirtió él mismo a la chica. Shruikan se enderezó y extendió las alas hasta donde la habitación le permitía, bostezando y dejando ver todos sus colmillos color marfil.

Se preguntó si la pequeña sabría de los dragones, era obvio que no era de Alagaësia.

Recordó que el Rey una vez dijo que Regina poseía un artefacto que podía hacerla llegar sólo a ese mundo y de regreso, como un portal entre dimensiones, pero que en toda la historia solo se había usado cuatro veces, sin incluir esta, dos de esas fueron por Regina.

La chica se había prendido de su brazo con todas sus fuerzas, parecía tan frágil y pequeña. Sin querer se coló sutilmente dentro de los pensamientos de la chica.

-un dragón- pensó ella, temerosa por las tantas historias que había leído de ellos, sabía que eran bestias voraces y feroces, y que muy pocos podrían hacerles frente y salir con vida. El miedo irradiaba de ella. Durza cortó la conexión antes de que ella lo notara. Sabía muy poco de ellos, al menos lo básico.

-Shruikan, tranquilo; vamos, vuelve a dormir- dijo el rey en tono tranquilo, mientras acariciaba el gigantesco morro del dragón. Después de eso, la bestia se volvió a acurrucar detrás del trono.

La niña se había quedado pasmada e incapaz de moverse por el miedo. Tanto que él tuvo que moverla para que volviese en si, empujándola ligeramente con el hombro. Cuando lo hizo ella soltó su brazo y se alejó de él lo más que pudo mientras él aún la sujetaba del brazo.

El rey se dirigió hacia donde estaba Belle y le dijo suavemente:

-Ten cuidado con lo que hagas, pequeña. Por que tan fácil puedo matarte yo, como podría ordenarle a Durza que lo hiciese, y el sin duda me complacería de sobra.- su tono de voz hacía más obvia la amenaza, la había ocupado con él cuando no logró detener a Ahijad cuando huyó con los vardenos con su hija.

-¿Qué es él?- se atrevió a decir la niña, su voz era melodiosa pero no podía ocultar su miedo, lo dijo moviendo ligeramente la cabeza hacia Durza, él apretó un poco más su brazo pero siguió con la mirada perdida, odiaba que preguntara sobre él como si fuese solo un objeto o un ser incapaz de sentir, claro que no negaba que su reputación le precedía.

-¿Durza?... te puedo decir que antes (hace mucho), el era un hombre, como cualquier otro; claro que tenía cierta afinidad hacia la magia, tomó decisiones equivocadas por razones correctas; ahora él es un Sombra -dijo el Rey, Durza comenzaba a molestarse, debía controlarse, o podría hacer algo demasiado imprudente para todos. Apretó cada músculo de su cuerpo ante las protestas silenciosas de su propia mente y las palabras frías del Rey, siempre presumiendo a su esclavo favorito.- Un Sombra es una especie de… espectro, una persona controlada por espíritus oscuros, él esta a su merced y estos están a la mía. -Luego se dirigió a él- Puedes llevártela. Pero asegúrate de que coma algo.

Durza adelantó el paso y salió de la habitación por una puerta lateral, llevando a la niña tras de sí, sujetándola del brazo, ella apenas podía seguir el paso del Sombra. En una ocasión la niña cayó al dar la vuelta en un recodo, la arrastró por unos metros hasta que Durza se detuvo a esperar a que se levantara.

-¿Estas molesto conmigo?- le preguntó a Durza después de pararse y limpiarse con su brazo libre el pantalón.

-Estamos molestos con todo el mundo, no lo toméis personal- dijo calmadamente, pero claro que estaba enfadado, no soportaba que le interrogasen a él o sobre él.

Bajaron unas escaleras y dieron con un amplio comedor, con una larga mesa rectangular y sillas talladas, Durza lo pasó de largo y condujo a la chica hasta un comedor mucho más reducido usado por la servidumbre, atravesaron la pequeña habitación hasta dar con un mostrador que abarcaba todo el largo de la habitación, tras este había varias señoras apuradas en hacer un guiso de olor exquisito, que hizo gruñir el estomago de la niña. Una de las sirvientas se volteó hacia ellos y pareció congelarse, tragó saliva con esfuerzo y luego se dirigió a Durza.

-Mi señor… no lo esperábamos… u…usted no viene aquí muy seguido… ¿qué desea?- las demás sirvientas parecieron tensarse pero siguieron haciendo su labor, fingiendo no oír nada.

-El rey me manda con ella -dijo mientras jalaba el brazo de Belle haciéndola dar un paso al frente- creemos que esta de más decirle lo que tiene que hacer.

La sirvienta asintió y volvió a sus labores, mientras Durza llevaba a Belle a una de las sillas del comedor pequeño, la soltó un tanto al lado de la silla, y luego él mismo le acercó la silla, como si ella fuese solo una invitada y no su prisionera; aún en desconfianza, la niña se acercó y se sentó en la silla que le ofrecían. La chica temblaba terriblemente cada vez que estaba cerca de él, hasta un punto que se le hizo molesto a Durza.

-No te muevas de aquí- le dijo Durza, luego se alejó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación y se recargó en una de las columnas del fondo, mantuvo la mirada perdida en algún punto distante.

En unos minutos, una de las sirvientas dejó frente a la pequeña un plato con sopa caliente, una pieza de pan, agua y unos cubiertos, que por motivos obvios omitían el cuchillo. La niña no se paró a pensar y tomó la cuchara, se apresuró a comer lo más rápido que pudo, parecía que el hambre del viaje forzado no le permitía pensar en otra cosa por el momento.

Durza no habló ni se movió mientras ella terminaba, se limitó a esperar.

Una vez hubo acabado de comer, tomó sus platos y se acercó al mostrador, Durza sintió una determinación extraña en la chica así que rozó nuevamente su mente con la de ella.

Tenía que intentar escapar, no creía en realidad que fuese a lograrlo, pero tenía que demostrarles que no se sometería tan fácilmente, que no era un juguete que pudiesen vender.

Durza se acercó por detrás de ella hasta estar a tan solo unos metros, la niña colocó sus platos en el mostrador.

La presencia del sombra era evidente aunque ella no lo hubiese visto u oído acercarse, era como si pudiese sentir a los espíritus peleando dentro de él, arrastrándose por debajo de su piel. Tomó disimuladamente el cuchillo, podría servirle si intentaba escapar, lo logró de meter entre su cinturón.

Durza sujetó la mano de la niña, notó como el vello de la nuca de ella se erizaba.

-¿Qué intentas niña?- le dijo Durza casi al oído, provocándole más escalofríos, Durza la atemorizaba como nada lo había hecho, perfecto. No cortó la conexión, le gustaba la sensación, el miedo que emanaba de ella.

-¡Suéltame! – Trató de sonar fuerte, pero la voz le temblaba y la palabra llegó a parecer una súplica.

-Tu suelta esa… cosa- la tranquilidad en su voz era inusual.

-¡Suéltame Monstruo!- dijo con la voz ahogada.- ¡Suéltame!- trató de jalar su mano para apartarse de él, pero ni siquiera logró moverla un centímetro.

-¡Suelta el cuchillo! No hagas que se me agote la paciencia.

El cuchillo, la mente de la niña dio un vuelco ante la sola idea, pero no dejaría que el Sombra la tratase así, con la mano que aún tenía libre sujetó el cuchillo tan fuerte como pudo, no se paró a pensarlo.

Durza sintió un dolor agudo justo debajo de las costillas, ya no era humano lo sabía, pero aún sentía dolor por mucho que pudiese disimularlo. Sujetó rápidamente la mano de la chica que sostenía el cuchillo. Sintió que le faltaba el aire y soltó un gemido, comenzó a tirar del cuchillo sacándolo de su cuerpo, la sangre era poca y de color oscuro, cuando hubo salido sujetó a Belle por el cuello y le habló en un tono sarcástico.

-Mira… acabas de apuñalarme. Que gran logro de tu parte.- luego agregó en un tono más serio- créeme que si el rey nos lo permitiese, te mataría aquí mismo, sería bastante placentero.

Dicho esto, la soltó y pronunció unas palabras en el idioma Antiguo, segundos después la niña caía inconsciente, antes de que tocara el suelo la tomó en sus brazos. El aire le hacía falta pero ignoró el dolor y la llevó a la habitación de Morzan, muchos pisos arriba, la colocó en la cama sin mucha delicadeza, luego fue a curar la herida.


	4. Durza, el Sombra

Cuando despertó estaba en una habitación bastante más amplia y con paredes más sobrias y sombrías, había varios muebles (la mayoría de ellos con libros y pergaminos), un escritorio y varios objetos extraños de los cuales no sabía su utilidad (si es que la tenían), ella se encontraba en una cama con sábanas de terciopelo rojas, estaba perfectamente cubierta con ellas y tenía una almohada bastante blanda. No sabía cómo había llegado allí, pero agradecía estar viva después de lo del comedor.

Todo parecía estar en orden, se levantó y se dirigió a la primera puerta que vio en la habitación, giró el picaporte pero la puerta no se abrió, volvió a intentarlo con más fuerza, y otra vez, siguió así hasta tratar de empujar la puerta varias veces con desesperación.

-Si lo que intentáis es hacerte daño, lo estáis haciendo muy bien- Belle se volteó con sorpresa, allí estaba él, aunque ella no sabía cuando ni como había llegado, estaba segura de que no estaba allí antes.

Belle pudo ver al hombre con claridad, no, no era un hombre humano debía recordar que ya no lo era, era algunos centímetro más alto que ella y delgado, su cabello carmesí le caía sobre los hombros como sangre, su piel era completamente pálida haciendo resaltar sus ojos de color granate como pequeños fuegos infernales. Vestía completamente de negro, a excepción de una capa rojo oscuro que caía recta hasta casi tocar el lustrado suelo. Su aspecto era amenazante, Belle tragó saliva al verlo, de él irradiaba una energía maligna, contenida pero retorcida, como si fuese capaz de matarla en ese mismo instante a la menor oportunidad.

-Sombra… tu nombre es Durza ¿cierto?- preguntó Belle en un tono intimidado, claro que lo estaba ante aquella cosa, Durza asintió despreocupadamente- me has dado un susto- continuó tratando de sonar alegre a pesar del escalofrío que le recorría la columna, el Sombra le dirigió una mirada seria sin decir nada- ¿estas bien? Digo, por lo que pasó en el comedor, ¿te…-

-Solo venimos a ver si necesitabais algo, no para responder a vuestras preguntas infantiles- respondió en su tono serio, su voz le parecía bastante ordinaria como para ser el espectro que era.

Luego de eso, el Sombra tomó uno de los libros de la repisa, un volumen grueso pero pequeño con una cubierta verde opaco. Durza sujetó el libro con fuerza mientras se dirigía hacia un pequeño balcón que había al otro lado de la habitación, en el había una mesa, algunas sillas y varios bancos pequeños. A Belle se le hizo extraño ver al Sombra sentarse en una de las sillas y abrir el libro sobre sus piernas, leyendo a la luz de un ¿atardecer?.

-¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado desde el comedor?- preguntó Belle intrigada.

-Dos días, te dormí solo uno pero parece que decidiste descansar hasta hoy- respondió Durza desinteresadamente.

-vaya... Se que puede ser algo molesto en este momento, pero la verdad es que tengo hambre- dijo Belle tras oír los ruidos de su estómago que tenía dos días de ayuno.

-Aquí hay un poco de pan y leche, supusimos que la tendrías. – Belle se acercó, en efecto había una jarra de leche, una taza, un plato de pan caliente y un poco de miel. - ¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que no lo recordáramos? ¿O es qué esperabas pan duro y agua? Mientras el rey no me diga que te lastimemos, procuraremos no hacerlo.- dijo sin prisas, concentrado en el libro que tenía en manos.- o al menos eso juré hace un día.- completó en un tono de molestia.

Belle se sentó y comió en silencio, la leche ya estaba fría pero el pan seguía tibio y la miel deliciosa, trató de no preguntar nada, pero la curiosidad le carcomía.

-¿Qué libro es ese? Nunca lo había visto.- Durza la miró de reojo, y por un momento Belle pensó que no iba a contestar, pero después dijo con voz suave.

-Los Viajes del Rey Palancar.

-Ya veo, ¿y de que trata?- Durza le envió una mirada molesta, sus ojos de color sangre la hacían sentir bastante perturbada y eso sumado a los escalofríos que él le provocaba le hacían difícil hablar calmadamente.

-Para mi ya es bastante tener que seguir las ordenes de Galbatorix todo el tiempo, estas son las únicas horas que me deja tranquilo, y me gustaría que…

-Por favor.- Durza por el momento no parecía tan intimidante que cuando lo vio por primera vez.

-¡Durza! ¡Durza!- dijo una voz a través de la puerta.

-maldición- masculló Durza. Se levantó de su asiento dejando caer el libro aún lado, no pareció importarle, se dirigió a la puerta y antes de estar a medio camino hizo un ademán y la puerta se abrió del todo.- Rager, más vale que tengáis una buena razón para molestarme.

-Durza, el rey solicita la presencia de todos, los altos rangos y tu. Tiene que ver con Drass-insenstar.- dijo el capitán, que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta con un uniforme negro.

-Bien, vamos.

-Espera, él también quiere que vaya la chica- Durza asintió con la cabeza y luego se dirigió a Belle.

-Vendréis, pero no hables con nadie, si no es el rey, Rager, o nosotros.

Belle se levantó de la silla donde estaba y se acuclilló para recoger el libro, era bastante pesado y sus hojas estaban amarillas por su evidente antigüedad, colocó el libro en la mesa, las runas con las que estaba escrito eran puntiagudas e incomprensibles para ella. Se limpió con las manos el pantalón que aún llevaba puesto y se dirigió hacia ellos, saliendo de la habitación a paso firme, Durza la sostuvo del brazo como lo había hecho la vez anterior.

-No hagáis nada estúpido.- dicho esto salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. A Belle le pareció que el aire en sus pulmones se agotaba cuando todo alrededor de ella desapareció, todo menos Durza y el capitán que se mantenían calmados, ella no pudo evitar alarmarse.

En unos segundos, las cosas comenzaban a aparecer de nuevo ¿o ellos eran los que aparecían? Estaban en la sala del trono una vez más, pero el Rey no estaba en su trono y había varios hombres en la habitación, Belle contó nueve sin incluir a sus dos acompañantes; habían aparecido en medio de una nube de lo que parecía ceniza y los demás voltearon a ver pero después no parecieron interesarse en ellos. Estaba tan alterada que no se dio cuenta de que se había sujetado al brazo de Durza con fuerza, cuando lo notó se soltó de inmediato.

Belle se alejó de Durza, no soportaba estar cerca de él. Por primera vez se interesó en la decoración que tenía aquella habitación, las columnas estaban labradas y en las paredes colgaban diversos cuadros de un realismo tal que ella habría jurado que eran ventanas, de no ser por que se atrevió a tocar una no habría sabido diferenciarlas. Una en especial le llamó la atención, unas montañas que parecían unirse al cielo como grandes gigantes de tiempos pasados, dragones volando tanto arriba como abajo y de colores profundos, se quedó maravillada de la obra.

-Es un fairth de las Beor- dijo una voz muy ronca, ella dio un ligero respingo, era uno de los hombres que se hallaban allí, llevaba ropa oscura y parecía mayor de treinta. -Sabes, es mi cuadro favorito.

Belle no respondió, Durza le había dicho que no hablara con nadie y aunque no confiaba en él sabía que debió de habérselo dicho por un motivo; trató de darse la vuelta e irse, pero el hombre la sujetó por la muñeca y la puso frente a él.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando una mano pálida sujetó el brazo del hombre. A Belle le dieron escalofríos por todo el cuerpo ante la cercanía del Sombra, de haber podido hubiese huido de allí por que la voz de Durza estaba tensa y parecía nuevamente dispuesto a matar a alguien.

-Suéltala- le dice Durza, serio como siempre. El otro hombre abrió la mano y liberó a Belle.

-Vamos Durza, déjame divertirme un rato con ella…-

-Sé cómo te diviertes, y no voy a dejar que acerques tu retorcida existencia a ella- le interrumpió el Sombra.

-mira quien habla, al menos yo no vendí mi alma, yo no termine como un espectro que lo único que puede hacer es seguir las ordenes que le dan…- Sus palabras se rasgaron en un grito ahogado, Durza apretaba aún más la muñeca del hombre, quien se hincó en el suelo por el dolor y se sujetó ese brazo destrozado con el que aún tenía libre.

Belle puso una mano rápidamente sobre el hombro de Durza por detrás de él, y le habló en una súplica. El contacto con él era frío y al momento de tocarlo pudo "sentir" el odio que emanaba él en ese momento, era mucho más tangible que hace unos día, juraría que eran los espíritus arrastrándose por debajo de su piel; una sensación que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-Por favor suéltelo, no me a hecho nada- el Sombra le miró por encima del hombro e hizo una mueca, luego simplemente soltó al hombre que comenzó a jadear y apretó su mano rota contra su cuerpo.

-¡Me has roto la mano!- dijo el hombre entre sus jadeos,

-Te romperé algo más si no te callas- le dijo Durza amenazante mientras se quitaba de encima la mano de Belle, que sintió que era más bien a ella a quien le quitaban un peso de encima. El Sombra ya se iba cuando el hombre volvió a hablar.

-¡Maldito Sombra!- Durza se dio media vuelta y golpeó al hombre en la cara sin ningún aviso. Belle soltó un respingo.

-¡Durza!- se oyó una voz a espaldas de Belle, Durza volteó y su cabello rojo se agitó con el movimiento; Belle no volteó, pero estaba segura de que era el rey. - cura su brazo- le ordenó el Rey, pero levantó una mano para hacer énfasis- Exactamente como estaba.

-Waíse heill- dijo Durza, escupiendo las palabras como una maldición. En unos momentos, la mano roto del hombre comenzó a contorsionarse provocando que este soltara un alarido, los huesos rotos volvieron a su lugar rápidamente. Una vez Durza hubo terminado, el hombre se levantó y se fue aún sosteniendo su mano.

-Belle, ve con el capitán- le dijo el Rey, ella obedeció, dejando a Durza allí, no parecía que fuese a seguirla, tenía la mirada rabiosa y los puños apretados, caminaba en círculos susurrando cosas que Belle no alcanzaba a comprender.

-¿estas bien?- preguntó el capitán. Belle asintió.

-¿Él no va a venir?- preguntó, haciendo un ademán hacia Durza. Rager le respondió en voz baja

-Supongo que vendrá pronto.

-¿qué no el Rey también lo llamó a él?

-Mira, no creo que este de buenas como para hablar ahora mismo, en estas cosas es mejor darle tiempo, no tiene mucha paciencia: ha matado a varias personas que le hicieron perderla. Claro que ya no es tan frecuente.- aclaró esto último tras ver el rostro de espanto de Belle.

Galbatorix alzó la voz, que se escuchaba por toda la habitación sin hacer eco. Habló durante varios minutos sobre política, economía, etc. mientras los demás le entregaban informes de estos temas. Belle no sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo ella allí, no le servía de nada a Galbatorix.

-La situación se está poniendo tensa en mi imperio, incluso nuestras ciudades más cercanas planean levantarse en armas contra nosotros.- dijo el Rey después de oír uno de los informes.- Desde que Surda se independizó, muchos han querido seguir sus pasos, una de esas ciudades traidoras es Drass-insenstar.- continuó el rey en un tono casi despreocupado.

-Ese lugar es muy pequeño como para causarnos problemas- se oyó decir a alguien.

-Sí, pero colinda con Gil'ead, y Marna- dijo otra persona.

-También esta lo suficiente cerca de Yazuac, y Daret. Y no olvidemos que esta a orillas del Bosque Guardián.- el aire de la habitación se tensó un instante.

-Esa es la razón por la que hay que aplastar su patética resistencia, ahora mientras inicia.- concluyó el Rey- no hay que pensarlo mucho, enviaremos a tres de nosotros a acabar con ellos, también ira Durza- dijo esto último alzando aún más la voz para que el Sombra pudiera oírle. Cuando dijo el nombre del Sombra, varios de los presentes se pusieron más tensos de lo que ya estaban.

-¿Qué planea tu Rey?- dijo Belle en voz baja.

-Una de las ciudades planea levantarse en armas, probablemente apoyada por sus vecinos, Galbatorix no tolera la deslealtad.- le contestó el capitán sin mirarla.

Galbatorix nombró a tres personas para ir a aquella extraña ciudad, Belle no reconoció ningún nombre, después despidió a todos y ellos salieron de la Sala del Trono. luego dijo:

-En cuanto a ti, Belle, te habría mandado a llamar antes de esta junta pero me temo que he tenido a Durza ocupado todo el día y no me fío mucho de los demás. Por el momento no hay nada político en lo que me seas útil, y no me gustaría tenerte en calidad de prisionera, puedes recorrer la fortaleza, siempre y cuando no salgas y estés a la vista de Durza.

Belle preferiría estar encerrada en una mazmorra que estar todo el día con el Sombra, y no tardó en decírselo al Rey, quien simplemente hizo un ademán con la mano y le dijo:

-Estés donde estés, él ira contigo a menos claro que yo le ordene que no lo haga. Le he hecho jurar eso en el Idioma Antiguo. Así que si decides pasar el día en la mazmorra él vigilara que no te hagas daño allí.

-¿Así que pone a un monstruo como él a protegerme?

-No, pongo a ese monstruo a custodiarte, vigilarte más que nada.- le respondió el Rey despreocupadamente.

Belle sintió un escalofrío y supo que Durza estaba detrás de ella, sus pisadas no hacían ruido alguno pero su presencia era indudable.

-¿A qué me manda ahora mi Rey?- dijo Durza, su voz era demasiado tranquila como para haberle roto la mano alguien hace unos minutos.

-Belle recorrerá el castillo si lo desea, así que cumple tu juramento para con ella. Aclaro que partirás con los otros tres a Drass-insenstar pasado mañana, al mediodía. Trae al duque de Drass-insenstar- ordenó el Rey en un tono serio, luego de una pausa recalcó- Con Vida.

Dicho esto, Durza hizo una ligera reverencia hacia el Rey y luego se dirigió a Belle.

-¿Adonde?- le dijo secamente.

Se dio cuenta de que el sombra la miraba ahora que estaba a su lado, el pelo de su nuca se erizó y sin querer contuvo el aliento.

-Yo… yo… -el aire le faltaba en sus pulmones- solo quisiera tomar aire.

Durza asintió y la sujetó justo como lo había hecho Rumpelstiltskin el día que lo conoció. La llevó por una salida diferente esta vez, un pasillo recto que no se desviaba ni un centímetro y que pasaba infinidad de puertas y otros corredores. Pasó un minuto antes de que Durza hablara.

-Te llevaré a los jardines del palacio, después tu decidirás a donde quisieras ir.

Belle no detectó ninguna emoción en sus palabras; lo que si notó por primera vez eran las cicatrices que tenía Durza en el rostro, ella diría que eran autoinflingidas, pues tenía un diseño elaborado sobre sus pómulos y a ambos lados de la frente, y por algún motivo el rostro pálido de Durza le resultó un tanto familiar.

-¿Por qué no me dejas sola?- preguntó algo perturbada por la cercanía de Durza.

-El rey no me ha ordenado eso y…

-¿Siempre haces lo que él te ordene?

-Sí- La respuesta la tomó por sorpresa, esperaba herirle el orgullo o algo similar, pero no parecía haberle afectado o si lo hizo no lo demostró. – Hemos llegado

El jardín era hermoso, no tenía techo, y contenía una vegetación variada y colorida, como si el Rey se dedicase a recolectar cada variación de flor y planta, las flores eran hermosas y las hierbas verdes. Todo hubiese sido perfecto si tan solo Durza no hubiese estado allí, su presencia era como una nube negra que se cerniese sobre aquel paraje.

-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, te vigilare pero no quiero interrumpirte.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué quieres?- le respondió exasperado.

-Sólo quería saber quién eres, además de un Sombra.

-Esos asuntos no te conciernen. Solo quédate aquí y no hagas más preguntas.

Se quedó en el jardín lo más que pudo, evitando la cercanía de Durza, hasta que el sueño vino a ella y se comenzaba a dormir en medio de este, lo último que sintió fue una pesada capa que la arropó y luego se sintió levantada y llevaba adentro, a un lugar más cálido.

Nuevamente en la misma cama, esa cálida y suave cama. Belle se despertó y se estiró aún acostada; se sentía desanimada por su aprisionamiento, analizó su situación que por si sola ya era mala, pero esperaba encontrarle el lado positivo a una situación como esa. No lo hallaba.

Había perdido a su familia, su libertad y a su amado, y sentía que todo aquello era su culpa; si no se hubiese ido con Rumpel no se hubiese enamorado de él, si no se hubiese enamorado de él no lo habría besado, y si no lo hubiese besado no la habría echado… Todo parecía su culpa.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, comenzó a llorar y sollozar cada vez más fuerte hasta que se escuchó gritando en medio de su mar de lágrimas, se sentía tan triste que no se dio cuenta de cuando Durza entró en la habitación.

-¿Crees poder bajar el sonido de tu llanto? Tus sollozos se escuchan hasta más allá del pasillo- su voz era fría y sin emociones, Belle se dio la vuelta tratando de ignorarlo.- ocupa la almohada para callar tus gritos, para que pueda volver a mis cosas- le dijo esta vez más impaciente, Rumpelstiltskin le había dicho algo muy parecido en su castillo, la coincidencia la hizo sentir más triste y lloró con más fuerza- ¡¿Qué es que intentas hastiarnos?! Vaya lío en que me metió el Rey.

Sintió las cobijas rojas hundirse bajo el peso del Sombra, la sujetó de un hombro y la jaló con cuidado hacia él, ella se sentó sobre la cama acercándose a su pecho, se apretujó contra Durza aún en pleno llanto y él la abrazo, Belle necesitaba un consuelo aunque fuese de una criatura tan inhumana como él.

-Ayer tu me trajiste aquí ¿cierto?-dijo mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas con la mano.

-sí.

-¿porqué? No era parte de tus ordenes.

-no quisiésemos que te congelaras en medio de la hierba ¿o sí?.

Belle recordó la vez en que había llorado en la mazmorra de Rumpel, se le hizo tan extraño que él la tuviese en una mazmorra y solo le diese una almohada como consuelo; y que este Sombra qué parecía no tener sentimientos la había llevado en plena noche hasta una habitación y ahora la abrazara.

-Durza, ¿porqué esto me pasa a mí?- dijo ella mientras se apretaba más contra el pecho frío de el Sombra y el llanto le provocaba un nudo en la garganta.

-Por que eres buena: la mayoría de las desgracias caen sobre las personas buenas.

-¿Alguna vez cayó sobre ti?- preguntó tratando de olvidar sus penas.

-Niña, yo no soy una buena persona.

-Alguna vez debiste serlo. Galbatorix dijo que tomaste las decisiones equivocadas por las razones correctas

-Lo que él dijo, lo dijo por una persona que ya no somos nosotros. No preguntes por eso. -Respondió calmadamente, pero pronto su voz se volvió fría- Te hemos traído algo para desayunar, deja de llorar y come.- Dijo mientras se levantaba y se alejaba, dejando a Belle sentada en la cama, 《¿pero qué pasará por su cabeza?》

El llanto le había pasado pero seguía sintiendo un vacío en el interior. Aunque no estaba muy hambrienta comió un plato de sopa y un trozo de carne asada. Durante todo el rato Durza estuvo parado al lado del balcón, de frente a ellla, pero en realidad no parecía que él le pusiese mucha atención.

-¿por qué le rompiste la mano al hombre?- le preguntó en voz baja después de terminar su comida.

-Me harte, simplemente.- dijo el Sombra sin mirarle.

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-Estuve todo el día de un lado a otro, estaba ya molesto y él fue lo primero que tuve al alcance.

-aparte de mi.- concluyó Belle.

-Aparte de ti, pero como ya sabes me han ordenado que no te haga daño... mucho.- el tono de molestia que usó le hizo pensar que quizá él si desease lastimarla de verdad, bueno después de todo ella lo había apuñalado.

-oye, y tu… ¿Cuál es tu historia?- le dijo después de un silencio prolongado.

-mi pasado solo me concierne a mí, y no respondo las preguntas de cualquiera que me cuestione sobre el.- le respondió el Sombra en su tono serio.

-Creo que eres un amargado- dijo Belle sonriendo, Durza la miró de reojo y su mirada la perforo como si fuese un contacto físico.- vamos, por favor, y yo te cuento la mía.

-¿has terminado de comer?- la paciencia se le estaba agotando

-¿No me vas a responder?

-No.

-Vamos, al fin de cuentas serás la única persona que tendré de compañía aquí.

-Eso no es garantía- le dijo exasperado.

-Al menos dime como fue tu infancia, debiste tener una- el Sombra sujeto con fuerza el libro abierto.

-¡No! ¡Ahora cierra la boca!-

El silencio se hizo y se alargó durante varios minutos, ninguno de los dos se movía. Pasaron más de quince minutos en silencio hasta que Durza le habló a Belle.

-Llevas solo cinco días aquí y me has hecho perder la paciencia dos veces. Aún así hay un favor bastante insignificante que te haré, así que ven.- Le dijo Durza casi entre dientes, luego la tomó del brazo a Belle, quien se retorció un poco por el frío contacto.

-Creo que puedo caminar sola.- le dijo suavemente a Durza.

-Como quieras, pero solo si me sigues.

El camino fue bastante corto, pero nuevamente Belle se sorprendió de lo decorada que estaba la fortaleza. Los pasillos a sus lados pasaban a un ritmo constante mientras avanzaban, Belle siguió al Sombra sin desviarse para no molestarlo.

El lugar al que el Sombra la había llevado era una pequeña habitación que tenía una cúpula invertida en el suelo lustrado, dentro tenía agua.

-Ten, yo esperare afuera. -le dijo el Sombra mientras le entregaba el bulto que había llevado consigo.

Belle asintió y esperó a que el Sombra saliera de la habitación, y desenrolló el bultito, era una toalla de baño, unas botas de cuero, una falda y otras prendas.

《Así que sí piensa en mí》 pensó, divertida.

Se desvistió y entró a la pequeña bañera que estaba a ras de suelo y se bañó a fondo, quería quitarse toda la suciedad que le hubiera quedado del viaje en carreta y de su estancia en la fortaleza. Cuando terminó se secó con la toalla y comenzó a ponerse la ropa.

La falda era de un azul intenso y le llegaba poco más arriba de los tobillos siendo bastante cómoda, también se puso una blusa blanca de manga larga, y un chaleco azul más claro que la falda, la ropa le pareció bastante cómoda y linda y se preguntó si Durza la habría escogido para ella, aunque cuando se paró a pensarlo le pareció que eso sería demasiado raro, lo único que sintió que no quedaba con su vestido fueron las botas de cuero negro que estaban altas.

《Después de todo, ¿qué podría saber él de esto?》 Se dijo a si misma en tono divertido.

Tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación, las botas sonaban cada vez que ella daba un paso.

《Seguro que quiere mantenerme vigilada》 pensó después de notar el ruido, le gustaba ese sonido rítmico de su propio andar resonando por la estancia.

Abrió la puerta, encontró a Durza leyendo de pie apoyado en la pared del pasillo, cuando ella salió él la volteo a ver, pero sin ningún interés aparente.

-Te queda bien- le dijo, y luego volvió a su lectura.

-Gracias, ¿lo escogiste tu?

-No en realidad. Era de la consorte de Morzan, pero nunca lo uso.

-Ya veo; Siempre cargas ese libro ¿Te gusta leer? ¿Has leído todos los libros de tu habitación?- Belle esperaba no haber tocado algún tema incómodo para Durza, pero él solo cerró su libro y le dijo tranquilamente:

-Sí, nos gusta. Pero no es nuestra habitación, veras era de Morzan.

-¿Quién era Morzan?

-El primer apóstata, se unió a Galbatorix después que yo, para derrocar a los Jinetes (que en ese momento presumían más de lo que ayudaban), a mi parecer era el más prudente de los otros doce que se nos unieron, y el único con buen gusto en la lectura.

-''Derrocar" que forma más poética de decir asesinar.

-Gracias.

Su respuesta era simple y desinteresada, pero quizá eso significaba que a él no le importaba haber asesinado gente. Decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿Crees que haya algo que yo pueda leer? no comprendo la escritura de este mundo.

-Tenemos una biblioteca, puedes ir a ver, pero no estoy seguro; no se que escritura utilicen en tu mundo.

-¿me podrías llevar?


	5. Ella, ¿donde está ella?

-¡Por última vez, querido!, ¿Dónde esta Ella?- preguntó Rumpelstiltskin impaciente mientras su magia ejercía presión sobre la garganta de Gruñón.

-Ella, ella… sufrió mucho cuando usted la echo de su…- El Oscuro apretó aún más el cuello del enano haciendo que las palabras de este se perdieran en un gemido.

-No… no, no, no- dijo negando con la cabeza y sonriendo- Eso no fue lo que te pregunte. Mi pregunta fue: ¿Dónde esta ella?- concluyó mientras extendía el flujo mágico hasta los pulmones del enano, dificultándole la respiración. Luego de un tiempo de gemidos de Gruñón, Rumpelstiltskin aflojó su agarre para que el enano hablara.

-¡Esta bien!...¡Ella esta… se fue con unos mercenarios!- gritó mientras se retorcía en el suelo de hojarasca lodoso que había afuera de la Taberna.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué mercenarios?- preguntó Rumpelstiltskin lentamente.

-¡No lo sé! Sólo se que dijeron que iban a cazar al Yaoguai- respondió Gruñón tratando de levantarse.

-¡No hemos terminado!- dijo Rumpelstiltskin mientras hacía un ademán y Gruñón se hundía nuevamente en el fango-. ¿A dónde se fueron?

-Al… al Oriente... Cerca de… la gran muralla- dice Gruñón ya empapado en el fango. Rumpelstiltskin detuvo la magia y lo dejó allí tirado.

-Bien, supongo que eso es todo-

Rumpelstiltskin regresó al Castillo Oscuro en medio de una nube de humo espeso y púrpura; una manera de transportarse más cómoda que la tele-portación ordinaria y mucho más que caminar.

Un vestigio de esperanza cruzó por su mente, al fin tenía noticias de Belle, a la fuerza pero las tenía; debía admitir que ella había tenido razón y él se había arrepentido de echarla de su vida tan sólo unos meses después de eso. Había empezado a extrañar su risa, su pequeña torpeza al barrer la alfombra, y cuando llenaba el Castillo de luz al abrir las cortinas, incluso su pequeña obsesión con los libros.

Rumpelstiltskin se dirigió hacia la alacena, y pasó su mano escamosa sobre el pequeño juego de té, sostuvo la tasita rota que ella había tirado por accidente, comenzó a hacerla girar en sus manos examinando su pequeña grieta.

-Iré por ti Belle- susurró para sí mismo, decidido a hacer lo que fuera necesario para recuperarla. Dejó la taza en su bandeja plateada.

Se puso su traje de piel oscura de cocodrilo y sus botas altas de viaje. En un pequeño saco mágico, cuyo interior era mucho más grande que su tamaño exterior y que este no debía medir más de veinte centímetro, introdujo su capa negra de viaje y la de invierno, a sabiendas de lo frío que podría ser el Oriente, pensando en eso también tomó la pequeña capa de Belle, quizá ella tuviese frío… o quizá necesitaba comida, se dijo mientras se cargaba una bolsa con monedas e hilo de oro y un poco de galletas… o quizá estuviese herida, y se echó unas cuantas pociones curativas al saco mágico. Así se pasó más o menos unas dos horas, echando un poco de esto y de aquello, incluyendo incluso algunos libros de ella.

Cuando ya tenía más (muchísimo más) de lo necesario y el saco comenzaba a pesar unos cuantos kilos, ya que disminuía esta cualidad de los objetos que se introducían allí, decidió buscar algo en las habitaciones de arriba, entró en una muy… nostálgica, para él.

Entre las mesas ya polvorientas y muchos pergaminos olvidados, estaban las pertenencias de su hijo, Baelfire, su pelota de cuero remendado y su primer juguete. Él haberlo perdido era el gran error de su vida, sin él se sentía vacío; un vacío que sólo Belle fue capaz de llenar… y ahora ella tampoco estaba, él los había apartado a ambos. Dejó de pensar en ello y pasó su mirada por la habitación, buscando, hasta que encontró un pequeño cofre de madera de roble y un pesado seguro de hierro, se dirigió a este y se acuclilló enfrente. El cofre estaba hechizado para proteger el interior en contra del tiempo, el clima, e incluso pequeños animalillos.

Pasó por el seguro su mano y con un poco de magia accionó el mecanismo interno que rechinó por su antigüedad, abrió la tapa del cofre bajo el ruido de sus oxidadas bisagras. Del interior sacó una pequeña bellota de plata que sostuvo entre el índice y el pulgar haciéndola girar, la volvió a dejar en su lugar en un diminuto cojín morado, alguna vez esa semilla había sido real.

Después sacó un brazalete de cuero grueso con varias correas para ajustarse de manera que podría ponérselo tanto a un niño como a una adulto esbelto, con una pequeña amatista cristalina como única decoración esta emitía un suave brillo y estaba tallada a manera de cúpula, no era un objeto que trajera muy buenos recuerdos o que le inspirara mucha confianza, sopesó el brazalete por un momento y luego lo guardó detrás de su cinto.

Además de eso, había varios objetos curiosos convertidos en oro o plata, incluso una pequeña esfera de vidrio con fuego eterno en su interior, todos tenían una importancia personal y eran algo que él nunca había podido lograr con maestría. También había un pedazo largo de cuerda quemado, le dolía recordar cómo había sido ocupado.

Tomó además una daga casera y la guardó en su bota, luego cerró el cofre y volvió a ponerle el seguro. Regresó a la sala y se ajustó el cinto, pasó una funda y espada por este y la aseguró perfectamente.

No importaba que fuesen a buscarlo, ni cuanto tiempo tardase, tenía que encontrarla, aunque sea debía saber si estaba bien… debía traerla a casa.

Se envolvió en su humo morado, iría al Oriente.


	6. escrituras y espadas

La pequeña humana era muy curiosa, rozando el límite de la imprudencia, estaba dispuesta a subir las escaleras corredizas si eso le permitía alcanzar algún tomo que considerase "Prometedor" y ni hablar de las veces en que tuvo que ocupar la magia para evitar que se cayera.

Ahora ella estaba revisando los libros más altos de la estantería con el letrero de "Literatura extranjera" que hacia obvia referencia a los elfos, enanos y úrgalos. Pero ella insistía en revisar cada estante con un letrero similar "artes del antiguo pacto"(antes de la llegada del humano a Alagaësia) "lectura poética" (elfos) "La tierra y la piedra" (enanos), etc. Llevaba toda la mañana en la biblioteca, esperando que la mocosa encontrara algo que pudiera leer, y como ni siquiera podía leer el título del estante le llamaba a cada rato para que se lo tradujera, lo cual era bastante molesto. Además de que tuvo que posponer algunas otras tareas para vigilar a la mocosa, si ella se hacía daño Galbatorix le reprendería.

De reojo consiguió ver que la niña tomaba uno de los libros de la repisa y lo habría, siempre hacía lo mismo cada ves que encontraba alguno prometedor pero nunca era de su escritura, la chica devolvió el libro a la repisa.

-Aquí no hay nada.- le dijo la chica desde lo alto de el estante de unos nueve metros de alto.

-Bien, pues baja.- le respondió desinteresadamente. 《Solo falta que se rompa la cabeza》

-¿Durza?

-¿Ahora qué?

-Bien… emmm… no… Ehh… me, me da miedo bajar.- Su voz temblaba. Se había encaramado a la escalera hecha un pequeño ovillo.

-Tu puedes sola.- le dijo sin verle más que de reojo.

-Ayúdame.- En serio era tonta como para subirse a una escalera sin saber bajar. Se acomodó su cinturón y comenzó a acercarse a la escalera.- Espera, creo que hay uno.

-No, no subas más- dijo deteniéndose para observarla.- Niña, te vas a hacer daño.

No le hizo caso, se estiró desde donde estaba, aún apoyada en la escalera, tratando de alcanzar un tomo grueso. Mantenía los pies en la escalera pero apoyó una de sus manos en la repisa y con la otra trataba de alcanzar el libro.

《simplemente pudo pedirnos que lo bajáramos》

-Baja, te puedo bajar ese sin que tengas que hacer eso- dijo viendo la posición tan ridícula en la que se hallaba la niña.

-Durza, puedo conseguir mi propio libro, además aún así necesitaría que me ayudaras abajar.- él giró la muñeca en un ademán para mover el libro, este salió rápidamente de la repisa y se dirigió hacia la niña.

-De nada, ahora baja- le dijo cuando la chica hubo tomado el libro

-Quizá debas considerar ayudarme a bajar a mi- le respondió mientras regresaba a su posición normal en la escalera y se llevaba el libro al pecho.

-Quizá deberías considerar aprender a bajar antes de subir- le dijo en tono serio.- ¿o pensabas tirarte desde nueve metros al bajar? Sabes que es el estante más alto, y aún así subiste.

-Sí te importo- dijo burlándose-. Pero pensé que podría bajar sola.

-Pues pensaste mal, eres demasiado insensata.

-Solo fue un error pequeño.- dijo, respondiendo como una niña pequeña.

-¿Y qué nos dices de cuando trataste de tomar el libro por tu cuenta? Pudiste pedirnos que lo bajáramos o que acercáramos la escalera, pudiste caer y romperte algo, eres demasiado imprudente, niña.- comenzaba a perder la paciencia, tomó aire tratando de calmarse.

-¡Bien! Soy imprudente, ahora ¿podrías ayudarme? Me esta dando vértigo acá arriba.- dijo ya desesperada.

-Lo que tengo que hacer por este estúpido imperio- dijo entre dientes mientras subía la escalera hacia la niña.

Cuando ya estaba a su par, con ella casi arrinconada, le sujetó un hombro. Los susurros en su cabeza comenzaron a sonar.

-Gracias, ahora por favor…- la frase se cortó en un grito ahogado cuando Durza la empujó fuera de la escalera.

-Letta- dijo tan solo unos segundos después de haberla lanzado. Los susurros pararon.

La chica detuvo su caída a unos centímetros del lustrado suelo color bronce. Durza detuvo el hechizo y dejó que la niña cayera esos escasos centímetros sola. La cara que puso la niña al estar en el suelo le pareció graciosa. Luego el cuerpo del sombra se desintegró en niebla negra y cenizas para reaparecer justo enfrente de la chica. La sensación de hacer eso siempre la había parecido incómoda, después de todo era él mismo el que se deshacía cada vez que usaba esa habilidad propia de cualquier Sombra.

-¡¿Pero que te pasa?! ¡Casi me matas del susto!.- le dijo la niña, que había conseguido sentarse y ahora tenía sus rodillas subidas hacia el pecho.

-No necesitas ayuda para eso.

-Simplemente tenías que ayudarme a bajar.- dijo mientras las lágrimas le salían poco a poco.

-Y eso hice, pero si lo hubiese hecho como querías no hubiese sido tan divertido. Además, no te has hecho ningún daño.

-En eso tienes razón, no me hice daño. Gracias por no lanzarme sin protegerme.- dijo mientras se rodeaba las rodillas con sus brazos. Luego lo miró directamente, esos ojos azul profundo estaban brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas, su mirada era profunda e inocente.

-No me agradezcas la molestia de tener que lidiar con tu infantil presencia- le dijo tratando de apartar su mirada de la de ella.

-No seas tan amargado- dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas . Durza le dio la mano para ayudarla a pararse, ella la aceptó y se incorporó.

-¿esas son vuestras escrituras, niña?- La chica abrió el tomo que había mantenido sujeto solo con una mano y luego se pegó el libro al pecho en un abrazo.

-Sí, al fin podre hacer algo en este aburrido castillo.- le respondió más calmada.

-Bien, entonces espero que también puedas estar más callada a partir de ahora, niña.- le dijo seriamente.

-Oye, tengo nombre ¿sabes?- le respondió la pequeña, Durza se quedó pensando un momento, no se había tomado la molestia de aprenderlo. La niña rio y le tendió la mano- Lady Belle, de Avonlea.- Durza se lo pensó un momento, y le estrechó la mano, la piel de ella era cálida y suave, todo lo contrario a la suya, áspera y llena de cicatrices encontradas en batallas y duelos.- ¿y tu tienes otro nombre, además de Durza?

-No. – Le respondió, aunque sabía que estaba mintiendo, soltó la mano de… Belle.

Los jardines del palacio parecían haberle gustado a Belle, pues le había pedido que la llevase allí para leer su libro, que aparentemente era de caballería, hubiese preferido estar aún más lejos de ella pues su presencia era incómoda para él. Su mano le picaba, necesitaba matar algo aunque fuese sólo para tranquilizarse.

Belle parecía tan concentrada en su lectura que se preguntó si el libro valdría la pena leerlo, luego estaba el asunto de que ella le parecía demasiado inocente para ser humana, había tratado de matarlo pero sólo por miedo, dudaba que sus manos se hubiesen manchado de sangre alguna vez en su vida. Nuevamente se planteó la posibilidad de que ella tuviese algún linaje élfico, ningún humano podría tener tanta inocencia… mucho menos los elfos, se quitó la idea del linaje de la cabeza, los elfos eran arrogantes y egocéntricos, capaces de dejar morir a alguien aunque fuese alguien justo, como… apretó los puños, no quería recordar nada de aquello. Se concentró en la tinta de su libro. El penúltimo capítulo había terminado con el primer acercamiento a un enano, cerró el libro, no podía concentrase con ella allí.

De su cinturón sacó una pequeña libreta con cubierta de cuero, de no más de veinte centímetros, abrió la libreta hasta la mitad, dos páginas en blanco y una pluma pequeña le esperaban al abrirlo. Dobló la libreta por el lado contrario para que fuese más gruesa y tomó la pluma, tenía un depósito de tinta así que no necesitaba más. La posición en la que se hallaba Belle, sentada en el pasto, su libro en manos y su falda trazando un círculo a su alrededor, le parecía bastante linda y no pudo dejar de voltear a verla mientras escribía en la hoja acerca de lo que llevaba del día.

Los minutos pasaban rápidamente, pronto el sol estaba a tres cuartos de su recorrido, y él sólo había podido escribir unas pocas líneas, la necesidad de voltear a verla era inevitable, su inocencia le llamaba demasiado la atención como para dejar de verla por un minuto completo.

Para aprovechar ese tiempo, comenzó a dibujar en la siguiente página un pequeño retrato de ella, era algo que valdría la pena conservar. En cuanto lo termino, se arrepintió; ¿porqué carajo le interesaba dibujar a la mocosa? Debía recordar que se trataba de una prisionera más en jaula de oro; guardó la pluma y la libreta en su cinturón, no se atrevía a deshacerse del dibujo, pero tampoco le gustaba conservarlo, le hacía sentir débil; cuando él era humano, por que debía admitir que lo fue, no había hecho algo así, apretó los puños. No quería tener las debilidades de un humano, ni los sentimientos, nada que tuviese que ver con ellos, él era un Sombra.

En ese momento Belle se le acercó.

-Me gustaría ir a comer algo.- le dijo Belle con la cabeza baja.

Él asintió y se adelantó unos pasos hacia la puerta, ella le sigue. Hicieron el recorrido habitual hasta la habitación, una vez allí cerró la puerta tras ellos, en el balcón se encontraba una bandeja con comida sobre la mesa. Durza dejó su libro y libreta sobre el escritorio y Belle dejó el suyo sobre la cama ahora tendida, Belle se sentó a la mesa y se quedó allí sin moverse.

《Ahora que tendrá? Dijo que tenía hambre》

La niña le miró con sus ojos azules y brillantes mientras le hablaba muy suavemente.

-¿No te vas a sentar? Me gustaría comer contigo.

Así que eso era, la chica esperaba a que él se sentase a la mesa como una persona normal y posiblemente platicara con ella, que infantil.

-No tengo hambre.- respondió en tono serio, Belle asintió despacio. La niña tomó unas frutas de la bandeja y las puso en su plato, junto con un poco de carne y otros alimentos calientes. De vez en cuando seguía temblando cuando él se acercaba demasiado. Le quitó la vista de encima desde que ella comenzó a comer y se dedicó a jugar con el pomo de su pálida espada, era una media luna de plata, bastante interesante al tacto, para él era de gran valor a pesar de tener una rajada en el medio por ser un obsequio de… apartó la mano de la empuñadura, era algo de lo que no quería pensar mucho.

La dejó a los pocos minutos, tenía otros asuntos que atender, un asalto que planear, revisar los informes de los saqueos al mercader de Teirm, una ejecución, una emboscada, un momento para ver el entrenamiento de Murtagh, y una reunión con el Rey en sus aposentos. Había pospuesto todo por estar vigilando a Belle.

Los primeros eran inevitablemente aburridos y tediosos, pero por suerte ya los había terminado. Ahora se encontraba en el salón de entrenamiento personal de Murtagh, el muchacho era muy parecido a su padre, físicamente y en la voz, pero era mucho más terco e irritante para Durza, además de tener ambos ojos del mismo color. A pesar de todo, Durza esperaba que el muchacho no terminara a las órdenes de Galbatorix del mismo modo que su padre, o que él mismo.

Entrenaba con Tornac, y lo hacía estupendamente con la espada aunque flojeaba demasiado con el arco. Ahora Murtagh realizaba una serie de movimientos con la espada según las instrucciones de su maestro.

-Hey, Sombra. ¿Te ha mandado el rey? – le preguntó Murtagh mientras realizaba un mandoble, antes de que Durza dijera algo el muchacho siguió hablando- Debe de ser así, no puedes ni ponerte las botas sin su permiso.- Durza apretó los puños, ese chico era muy irritante y descarado.

-Murtagh, ten respeto- le dijo Tornac- de no ser por Durza quizá no estarías aquí.

-Sí, claro.- dijo el chico- él me curó cuando mi padre trató de mutilarme, preferiría que mi padre hubiese tenido éxito.

-Eso es de fácil arreglo- dijo Durza. Murtagh le lanzó una mirada odiosa.- El rey os ha convocado a sus aposentos esta noche, piensa tener una charla contigo.- Murtagh sonrió como si hubiese ya ganado algo con eso.

-Genial, esta vez supongo que me pondrá al frente de algo. Durza asintió y le dejó terminar sus posturas.

El chico le sacaba de sus casillas, trató de estar calmado durante el tiempo sobrante al entrenamiento del muchacho, pero los minutos se le hacían eternos. El chico interpretó mal un movimiento y la espada se le resbaló de la mano, Tornac le hizo repetir el movimiento.

-No puedo hacerlo bien si no tengo un contrincante- objetó Murtagh- Tornac, ¿porqué no vienes?

-Estoy cansado Murtagh, ya no soy tan joven como antes- Murtagh resopló.

-¿Quieres un contrincante?- le dijo Durza.

-Durza, sabes que él no podrá contigo- le dijo Tornac

-Esta bien, maestro. Puedo con él, y si no, sólo es un entrenamiento- le dijo Murtagh a Tornac, luego se dirigió a Durza- sólo si prometes no usar magia, ni negra ni blanca.

-Lo prometo, pero sólo por el tiempo que dure el entrenamiento. Eka tháet otherûm- dijo Durza, luego tomó su espada por el mango y la desenvainó produciendo un sonido metálico, lanzó un hechizo para proteger el filo y que no cortará a Murtagh a profundidad. Sólo quería un poco de diversión para el día, una manera de entretenerse y evitar el aburrimiento de observarlo sin hacer nada.

Se colocó en el centro de la habitación frente a Murtagh, que sujetaba su espada de mango doble con ambas manos.

Durza esperó a que el muchacho atacara, Murtagh podría ser un espadachín talentoso, pero por el momento aun no era del todo sensato. Con su espada pálida en la mano derecha, apretó la empuñadura, Murtagh giró su espada por encima de la cabeza para lanzarse contra él, Durza alzó sin problemas su espada parando en seco el golpe del chico. Los filos de las espadas chocaron entre las chispas que producía el hechizo del Sombra, dejó que Murtagh ganara un poco de ventaja, retrocediendo hasta el borde de la zona de combate, así el chico tendría demasiada confianza, no devolvió ninguno de los golpes si no que se limitó a esquivarlos y pararlos.

Su pie tocó el borde del área de combate, Murtagh le lanzó un mandoble, Durza sonrió.

Golpeó la hoja de Murtagh por el flanco, desviando la espada hacia un lado, el chico soltó un gemido, Durza volvió a cargar, asestándole un ligero golpe en las costillas con la parte plana de la hoja para no cortarle, siguió lanzando golpes sin llegar a su mayor velocidad y controlando su fuerza, pero no pudo evitar herir a Murtagh en el costado tras lanzarle un golpe que el chico no consiguió burlar. Siguió lanzándole golpes por un buen rato para mermar las defensas del chico.

Una vena latía en la frente de Murtagh, Durza apenas estaba empezando a calentar. Los golpes de Murtagh eran lentos en comparación con los suyos. Le parecía divertido lo débil que era Murtagh.

Ya le había hecho dos cortes al muchacho, uno en el brazo mientras hacía un filigrana con su espada, y el otro en el costado, ambas heridas sangraban. Durza tenía una herida profunda en el hombro izquierdo, pero no sangraba. El chico se coló por debajo de su estocada y consiguió ponerse a espaldas del Sombra, y soltó un golpe, Durza giró su muñeca por encima de su cabeza e interceptó el golpe que le lanzaba, la hoja de Murtagh quedó atrapada en la rajada de su espada, dio un giro en redondo sin mover la muñeca de lugar, quedando frente a Murtagh. Se permitió dirigirle una sonrisa mientras movía su espada para que la de Murtagh saliese disparada hacia un lado, luego colocó la punta de su espada en el cuello del chico.

-Buen intento Murtagh, muchos no superan el primer minuto.- Le dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. El chico estaba empapado en sudor y respiraba con dificultad, Durza envainó su espada.

Tornac se acercó a Murtagh y le puso su mano en el brazo herido. Murtagh miraba con furia a Durza, él rio por tal cosa, no importaba lo que el chico hubiese hecho, no le ganaría nunca.

-Véndale el brazo a tu alumno. Aún tiene que ir con el Rey- dijo Durza sonriendo. Por alguna razón eso le había parecido divertido.

La cena con el Rey transcurría con normalidad, Murtagh en un lado de la mesa y Galbatorix a la cabeza, él estaba en la entrada de los aposentos, vigilando que el chico no hiciese algo imprudente (más de lo normal). Murtagh trató de sacarle conversación al Rey, pero este se mostraba callado y respondía con Sí y No, el chico pronto dejó de intentarlo y se dedicó a comer.

El rey le había impedido hablar o emitir algún sonido mientras durase la cena, y a él le desagradaba siquiera la idea de ello.

Cuando Murtagh dejó su plato a un lado el Rey comenzó a hablar.

El rey le habló al chico sobre su "magnífico" plan de hacer que los hechiceros ya no fuesen una amenaza, y de cómo él restauraría a los Jinetes de Dragón una vez todo estuviese en orden, todo su sermón habitual del cual él ya estaba cansado. La manera de hablar del rey sería alabada por cualquier juglar, pero él la oía cada vez que el Rey necesitaba persuadir a alguien y ahora era más molesto que oír a una hurraca tratando de cantar.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el rey dejó de hablar y concluyó con la pregunta habitual:

-¿Quisieras tú, ayudarme a traer la paz a mi imperio?- Durza hubiese querido decirle a Murtagh que declinara, pero no podía hablar, el chico debía decidir por si solo su suerte.

-Me encantaría, señor- contuvo un resoplido, el muchacho no era nada astuto al parecer, ahora era tarde para el también.

-Bien, eso era todo lo que quería. Te mandaré a llamar una vez necesite tu gran talento. Pero ahora, me gustaría hablar de otros temas.

Después de tener la petición del rey, Durza salió de la habitación y recuperó el habla. La habitación del rey estaba protegida de sonidos en ambos sentidos, una presión en su mente hizo que se sintiese molesto, tenso y furioso.

-¡Mierda!- gritó mientras desenfundaba su espada y cargaba contra uno de los muebles del pasillo, el florero estalló regando agua en el suelo, Durza siguió lanzando golpes hasta que solo quedaron astillas- ¡Estúpido Murtagh!-


	7. Drass-insenstar

_Bueno amigos, este es el siguiente capítulo, en caso de que no haya podido hacer bien mi descripción, Durza va vestido exactamente como lo vimos en la película. Y Drass-Insenstar es un lugar inventado cerca del Lago Isenstar, entre Gil'ead y Marna._

Belle despertó temprano, Durza no estaba lo cual la hizo sentirse tranquila. El Sombra le parecía interesante, ella tenía la sensación de que tendría alguna gran historia, y que en el fondo debía de ser algo más que lo que le había mostrado. Él siempre se mostraba desinteresado por cualquier cosa, y demasiado grosero cuando se le hacía hablar mucho, y Belle estaba segura de que era por que tenía algo que callar o esconder.

El cerrojo de la puerta sonó y Belle se arropó aún más en las mantas de terciopelo y su almohada. Durza entró con paso presuroso, llevaba puesta una cota de maya negro-rojiza con los anillos muy pequeños, una especie de peto rojo que tenía una decoración bastante elaborada. Por lo demás, vestías de negro.

Belle se levantó enseguida de la cama, el Sombra comenzó a buscar algo entre los libros de la habitación, aparentemente lo encontró, apenas tuvo el pedazo de pergamino en manos se dispuso a salir de la habitación, Belle se paró frente a él sintiendo escalofríos. Había olvidado que ese día él partiría hacia la cuidad pero ahora lo recordó, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que sólo fuese por el duque.

-¿Te vas?- le preguntó suavemente.

-En unas horas, te han dejado comida en el balcón.

\- No es la comida lo que me preocupa, Durza ¿Qué harás? ¿Capturar al duque y volver?- su preocupación aumentó por que Durza tardaba en responder, ella hizo el esfuerzo de mirarle a los ojos granate, él no se resistió y le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo de la primera vez que lo vio.

-El rey considera que todos en esa cuidad son traidores, mi deber es borrar Drass-insenstar de la faz de la tierra- a Belle se le encogió el corazón, sus palabras eran demasiado para ser cierto. Durza hablaba con cierto desinterés por el tema.

-¿Los matarás?- preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

-Sí- dijo secamente, después de esto, Durza se dirigió hacia la puerta, Belle lo tomó del brazo, el contacto le produjo escalofríos pero no le importó.

-¿Y los niños, y mujeres?- Durza no la volteó a ver, simplemente habló mientras una sonrisa maliciosa cruzaba el rostro del Sombra.

-Todos van a morir, eso me ha ordenado el Rey- no se lo creía, lo que él estaba a punto de hacer sería una masacre despiadada, y quizás a él no le importara.

\- ¡¿Porqué haces todo lo que te ordena?! ¡¿Es qué te has convertido en su marioneta?!- Durza se soltó del aprisionamiento de Belle y le dijo fríamente.

-Sí Belle, esa parte la se muy bien. ¿Crees que me gusta ser su juguete? Pero eso no cambia nada, no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

-Dile que No, por favor no los mates.

-No puedo Belle. Y aunque pudiese, me gusta demasiado la idea como para dejar pasar la oportunidad.- su voz era tan seria como siempre, ella en cambio hablaba ya en una manera desesperada y suplicante. Quisiese saber si era por que el Sombra sabía ocultar esos sentimientos compasivos o por que quizá no los tuviera.

-Durza, no puedes hacer algo así, perdona a los niños…

-Es mejor que mueran todos de una vez, es divertido oír como gritan.- Durza le dirigió una sonrisa muy carente de alegría.

-No puedes ser tan desalmado. Aún puedes hacer algo, Durza por favor. No puedes matar a gente inocente- Durza hizo una mueca y le respondió, su voz era amenazante, la sujetó por el mentón y la obligó a mirarle, su mano la sostenía con fuerza y le lastimaba la mandíbula y el brazo que también le había sujetado.

\- Belle, eso es algo que nunca me permitiré, la muerte es algo que quiero llevar a esa ciudad, y tampoco le puedo negar una orden al Rey, así que te sugiero que dejes esa ideas infantiles de lado.

》 Esto que te he hecho es todo lo que el Rey me permite hacerte.- le aseguró el Sombra.

La soltó y ella cayó al piso de rodillas. Belle se detuvo a tomar aire, oyó como la puerta se abría y cerraba cuando Durza se fue, luego el Sombra puso seguro a la puerta. Le dolía terriblemente el mentón y el brazo, Durza tenía mucha fuerza.

Comenzó a llorar en silencio, las lágrimas formaban un pequeño charco en el suelo lustrado. Durza, era malo, no sabía la causa de ello, pero se imaginaba que se trataba de algún viejo resentimiento, o quizás simplemente fuese así. Se quedó en el suelo hasta que sintió el dolor en su mentón demasiado fuerte, trató de levantarse apoyándose en su brazo, pero soltó un grito ahogado.

Levantó poco a poco la manga de su blusa, un enorme moretón se le había formado en el lugar donde Durza le había presionado. Se levantó del suelo con cuidado, el brazo le dolía, consiguió sentarse en la cama, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, pero pronto hubo más que las reemplazaron.

Se acostó hecha un ovillo y comenzó a llorar, las personas de esa ciudad morirían y ella no podría hacer nada; y luego estaba él, no le entendía el porqué de su comportamiento tan frío, nada que ver con ocasiones pasadas en las que había hablado con él. Lloró hasta que la cara le dolió por el esfuerzo.

Después de unas horas más sonaron dos golpes en la puerta y Belle dio un respingo por el susto. No se le ocurría nadie que pudiese estarla buscando y Durza probablemente ya se habría ido.

-¿Quién es?- trató de sonar firme y aparentemente lo consiguió.

-Murtagh. Me han mandado a ver si esta bien, y si ha comido algo.- era la voz de alguien joven, era profunda y bastante cortés.

-¿Quién le ha enviado? – respondió levantándose de la cama.

-Durza me ha pedido el favor.

-Lárgate entonces, no quiero nada que ver con él.- dijo, aún le dolía el brazo al menor movimiento.

-Por favor señorita. Tengo llave ¿sabe?- luego de eso se oyó el cerrojo abriéndose, la puerta giró sobre sus bisagras, Belle tomó el libro grueso con las dos manos como para golpearlo. El chico que pasó a la habitación no debía rebasar los dieciocho años, su cabello era negro y sus ojos grises, era bastante apuesto pero ella no tenía tiempo para eso.

-Te he dicho que te largues.

-Tranquila- dijo cerrando la puerta.- vamos, baja ese libro.- Belle le lanzó un golpe, el chico levantó un brazo para parar el libro, pero el brazo de Belle flaqueó y el libro se le resbaló. Menudo dolor tenía en el brazo, lo encogió mientras daba un grito ahogado, y se lo sobaba con el otro brazo.

-Estúpido Durza- gimió, el dolor era muy pronunciado.

-Déjame ver ese brazo- dijo Murtagh, ella no le había contestado siquiera cuando el chico ya le había tomado el brazo y se lo revisaba con cuidado. De su cinturón sacó unas vendas y un pequeño tarro, en menos de un minuto ya se lo estaba vendando y untando con una crema pastosa y verde pistache.- Sabes, tienes suerte de que también sepa mucho de curación- le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Quién? ¿tú?- le respondió, la verdad se había sentido mejor apenas le había aplicado la pasta.

-No- dijo casi riendo-, Durza. Él me ha dado esta cosa, dijo que estarías demasiado molesta, y que no dejarías que él te la pusiera.- bueno, en eso tenía razón.

-¿Porqué lo hizo?

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no te sientas y comes algo? Y te cuento. Ya esta- dijo cuando terminó de vendarle su brazo.

Belle se fue a sentar a la mesa del balcón, Murtagh le siguió y se sentó en una silla un tanto alejada. La dejó comer en silencio, esperando a que ella comenzara a hablar primero.

-Bueno, ¿por qué Durza se comporta así?

\- Primero deberías de saber que Durza es un Sombra, un Sombra se forma cuando un hechicero o brujo convoca a espíritus para realizar cierta tarea a través de su propio cuerpo, pero si los espíritus resultan ser más fuerte que el propio hechicero pueden doblegarlo a su voluntad y pronto terminan torciéndolo hasta controlarlo completamente y más tarde podría decirse que se vuelven una sola persona, bastante cruel, como él- la idea de aquello le hiso sentir escalofríos a Belle.

-¿Cómo es que Durza se convirtió en un Sombra?- le dijo a media voz.

-No lo se, nunca me lo ha dicho, y creo que tampoco se lo ha dicho a nadie. Sólo se que él era muy joven cuando pasó, tenía veinticinco me parece.

-Ya veo, ¿Cuántos años tiene Durza?- Murtagh soltó un risa en contestación.

-Ja, Durza con facilidad rebasa los cien años. -Suspiró para controlar su euforia- Créeme, es uno de los Sombras que ha sobrevivido más tiempo.

-Bueno, pero aún así eso no contesta mi pregunta.

-Le ha jurado al Rey obediencia, y parte de ese juramento consistía en acatar las órdenes sin dudar ni cuestionarle nada sin su permiso.

\- ¿el Rey puede ordenarle hacer lo que sea, y el lo cumplirá?

-Sí, básicamente lo que sea.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-El Idioma Antiguo, que es el que permite a los magos ocupar la magia, prohíbe mentir. Además, se sabe que Todos tenemos dos nombres, uno que es el que todos conocemos, y el segundo que es el Nombre Verdadero, y que esta en ese idioma. Si conoces el nombre verdadero de alguien, básicamente obtienes el control total de esa persona. El rey, ha sido capaz de encontrar el nombre verdadero de Durza, y usándolo le ha hecho jurarle lealtad y obediencia total, esa es la razón por la que él no puede desobedecerlo, no importa cuanto lo intente siempre terminará haciendo lo que el Rey le pida. .

-Lo lamento por él.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo. Ha hecho cosas por su cuenta peores de lo que él rey le hubiese ordenado.

-No lo creo.

-Bueno, incendió una ciudad sin ningún aviso, destruyó otra con magia, ayudó a aprisionar un elfo hace mucho tiempo, dirigió la masacre de Doru Areava, ¿continúo?-

-No.- le dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-Bien, ten cuidado con él. Yo me voy, hice lo que me pidió así que te dejo a solas.

Murtagh se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido. El silencio de la habitación hizo que ella se sintiese cómoda, ahora comprendía un poco más la naturaleza de Durza, pero seguía con mucha curiosidad con respecto a su pasado.

Se sentó en la cama, no había mucho que pudiese hacer, Murtagh había cerrado con llave la puerta una vez salió. Tomó uno de los libros del estante que tenía más cerca, tenía los mismos caracteres puntiagudos que el libro de la vez anterior, lo dejó a un lado, no podía leerlo y eso hacía que no valiera la pena.

El día fue de lo más aburrido que pudo imaginar, las horas pasaban muy lentamente. A pesar de tener el libro grueso en sus manos no podía leer ni una página, el hecho de imaginar lo que Durza iba a hacer en esa ciudad le bastaba para sentir un nudo en el corazón.

Pasó el día, en la noche no pudo dormir nada, y nuevamente el día, que fue que se quitó la pequeña veda del brazo, y la noche en vela. Otro día y otra noche, luego una tarde más.

Cuando pensó que se habían olvidado de ella (salvo por la bandeja de comida que siempre aparecía por las mañanas, tardes y anocheceres), se oyó un leve murmullo al otro lado de la puerta, se escuchó el cerrojo y la puerta se abrió.

-Han vuelto- le dijo Murtagh al pie de la puerta- aún están a uno kilómetros de la ciudad, pero ya están de vuelta- Belle asintió y ya iba a salir de la habitación cuando Murtagh la retuvo y le pasó un pequeño bulto- el rey insiste en que esperes hasta la cena de hoy cuando Durza entregue su informe. Será en menos de una hora. Mientras tanto…- dijo señalando el bulto. Belle entendió y se dirigió a donde Durza le había llevado hace unos días.

Los nervios y el miedo la consumían, pero aún así consiguió bañarse y ponerse el vestido que el Rey le había enviado. Amarillo, su favorito, aunque hubiese preferido usarlo en cualquier otra ocasión, el vestido era elegante, de manga larga (aparentemente en es mundo estaba de moda) y escote no muy pronunciado, estaba hecho de una tela bastante ligera y opaca, los finales de las mangas y la caída del vestido eran de encaje de hilo dorado.

Cuando salió, Murtagh le esperaba bastante lejos de la puerta.

-Bien, me lo he puesto ¿ahora qué?- le preguntó al chico.

-Ahora a esperar- le dijo el muchacho.

Murtagh le dijo que si podría esperar en su habitación hasta la cena, Belle asintió y se dirigió allí mientras Murtagh bajaba unas escaleras que estaban al lado del pasillo.


	8. Sólo son órdenes

En el comedor grande que había visto en su primer día en Uru'baen se sirvió la cena, la cual era bastante suntuosa, Belle juraría que ni la misma Regina hubiese dispuesto de algo así ni en la cúspide de su poderío, había todo tipo de comida, desde fruta hasta carne bien jugosa, muchas de las cuales no había podido reconocer pero que olían de manera exquisita, además había una gran variedad de vino y cerveza repartida por toda la mesa. Aún así ella no quiso probar nada de lo que estaba en la mesa, simplemente estaba sentada junto a Murtagh y con un gran plato enfrente, el apetito no le llegaba, sabía lo que celebraban. El rey y Murtagh comían de una manera moderada, pero la mayoría de los presentes parecían haber llegado de una taberna. Durza no había hecho acto de presencia en ningún momento. Murtagh se levantó de su asiento y se fue antes que nadie.

De pronto el Rey se levantó y todos callaron, la cerveza dejó de correr y la carne de partirse, incluso Belle prestó atención.

-Bien, mis compañeros. Hoy celebramos la caída de una ciudad de traidores y cobardes, su ciudad fue destruida y acabamos con su intento de levantamiento, brindo por eso.- dijo el Rey mientras levantaba su copa, todos le imitaron- Ahora, nuestro pequeño culpable nos las pagara. ¡Durza!- a Belle se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par.

Durza, vestido con su ropa negra de siempre, llevaba a rastras a un hombre ensangrentado que apenas y pasaba por vivo, el Sombra se dirigió hasta la mesa (que estaba paralela a la entrada) y una vez estuvo cerca soltó al hombre. El duque trató de levantarse de una manera torpe, al parecer Durza se lo permitiría; pero cuando el hombre trató de apoyarse en él, Durza le colocó una mano en el hombro y lo volvió a tirar, lo que provocó algunas risas de los altos rangos y un gemido de Belle. El duque jadeaba y temblaba fuertemente.

-¿Y bien Duque Heinz, qué opina ahora acerca de mi?- le dijo el Rey al hombre que estaba en el suelo.

-Usted… usted es malvado… envió a un monstruo a raptarme… él -dijo señalando a Durza, el Sombra solo sonrió levemente- él ha matado a todo mi pueblo.- Belle se llevó una mano a la boca por las palabras tan ahogadas del duque.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de condenar a tu pueblo- le dijo Durza desinteresadamente.

-Si eso es lo que piensa, Duque. Me temo que ya no hay nada más que hablar, tan sólo quería mirarlo a los ojos cuando usted muera. Ahora, Durza…- comenzó el rey.

-¡No!- gritó Belle levantándose de su asiento, segura de lo que el Rey diría, Durza la volteó a ver y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, sus ojos granate brillaban como siempre.

-...Mátalo- siguió el Rey sin prestar atención a Belle. Durza le quitó la vista de encima y tomó al Duque por los pelos grises de su cabeza, levantándolo.

-No, Durza.- le suplicó Belle, mientras el Duque comenzaba a gritar que lo soltasen. Durza la miro de reojo, pero no le hizo caso y volvió a centrar su atención en el duque. Sacó un cuchillo largo de la parte de atrás de su cinto y lo colocó en la garganta del Duque, este gritó y suplicó con más fuerza, moviendo los brazos tratando de detener a Durza. El brazo de Durza se movió con fuerza y se oyó un ruido extraño y asqueroso, Belle volteó la mirada para no observar, las súplicas de Duque cesaron de inmediato y se hizo un silencio corto, que terminó con el sonido del cuerpo del hombre al impactarse contra el suelo.

-Que alguien limpie eso- dijo el rey sin el menor remordimiento.

Belle no lo soportó, como pudo salió de entre las sillas y corrió hacia su habitación lo más rápido que pudo, una vez estuvo dentro, cerró la puerta y allí mismo comenzó a llorar, deslizándose hasta llegar al suelo donde se hizo un ovillo y continuó con su llanto sin prestarle atención a nada más. Tal vez Durza no pudiese negarse a las órdenes de Galbatorix, pero aún así era un ser desalmado cuando se lo proponía; quemar una ciudad, destruir otra, no era algo que según Murtagh le habían ordenado y que había hecho.

La mañana llegó, y cuando ella despertó estaba en la cama. Le dolía la cara, había llorado hasta quedar dormida anoche y estaba segura de que aún seguiría roja como un tomate. Oyó un ruido como de algo al romperse, que llamó su atención y le hizo sentarse en la cama.

Durza estaba sentado en una silla cerca del balcón, en el suelo habían algunas puntas de flecha y unos fragmentos de "algo" que estaban picudos y negros. El Sombra la miró, pero luego volvió a su tarea de retirar restos de objetos punzocortantes de su cuerpo.

\- Espero no haberte despertado.-

-No lo hiciste, pero me has tenido despierta las últimas noches.- le dijo molesta por lo que había hecho él

-Y tampoco he tenido un buen tiempo- dijo señalando los trozos de flecha en el suelo.

-Eso es menos de lo que mereces- contestó ella con enojo.

-Gracias. Por tenerme en tan alta apreciación- le contestó Durza sin apartar la vista de su brazo a medio mutilar por la gran cantidad de cortes que tenía y que se asomaban por debajo de la vestidura negra de Durza.

-¿Qué no te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?- le dijo ella aún enojada.

-No- dijo después de sacar otra punta de flecha de su brazo.- Me arrepiento de hacerlo por Galbatorix; de hacerlo en sí, no mucho

-¡¿No mucho?! ¡Estas loco! ¡mataste personas!- gritó ella.

-No sería la primera vez.- respondió Durza tranquilamente.

Ella contuvo una serie de improperios que le gustaría haberle dicho y se hundió en la cama.

-¿Porqué eres tan cruel?- le dijo ya molesta.

-por que quiero.- le contestó serio y con voz firme. Belle decidió no seguir y se apretujó contra las mantas rojas. Luego de un rato de el inconstante chocar de las flechas contra el suelo Durza se fue de la habitación si decir nada. Se sentía demasiado deprimida como para salir de la cama, así que volvió a dormir.

-¿Es que piensas quedarte allí todo el día?- le dijo la voz de Durza, Belle no abrió los ojos, pero le escuchaba.

-Si puedo, sí- le dijo entre un balbuceo y un bostezo.

-No has tocado tu comida.- le dijo con voz seria.

-No tengo hambre- respondió aún somnolienta y resentida por lo de hace un día.

Escuchó cómo Durza se alejaba. Ella Se sentó en el borde la cama con pereza y se estiró, sintió un escalofrío cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo. Durza se había sentado en la silla frente al escritorio y revisaba algunos pergaminos.

Belle salió de la cama aún con sueño y se dirigió al balcón donde siempre comía, esta vez había un poco de sopa, pan, algunas frutas y algo de jugo de manzana. La puerta estaba abierta, pero el Sombra demasiado cerca. Se sentó en la silla y comenzó a comer sin muchas ganas, aún se sentía cansada pero comenzaba a resentirse por lo que Durza hizo en la ciudad. Belle se quedó sentada bebiendo jugo de manzana, una pregunta vino a su cabeza y se sintió un poco mal por no haberla hecho antes.

-Durza, no te pregunte antes pero ¿te duele? Cuando… cuando te hieren, me refiero a las flechas de hace rato y…- Durza le hizo un ademán de que parase y ella obedeció, no lo había preguntado para molestarlo y esperaba que él entendiera.

-Sí, no estoy exento a eso pero no sirve de nada estarme quejando.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ¿alguna otra pregunta?- contestó el Sombra calmado, pero se notaba que la pregunta le había molestado.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Belle mientras Durza examinaba un mapa.

-Dentro de cuatro semanas tengo un trabajo que hacer en Drass-Leona, así que necesito empezar a planear esto.- el tono de su voz seguía siendo bastante frío y no apartaba la vista del mapa.

-¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?- preguntó ya preocupada y temerosa de que fuese otra ciudad.

-Nada de lo que crees, no es una misión de destruir algo, pero es más importante.- respondió Durza levantándose de su asiento tranquilamente y acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- repitió ella un poco más seria.

-Traer unos objetos de gran valor, política y militarmente hablando.- dijo ladeando la cabeza.

Belle bajó la mirada y volvió a comer, si eso era todo no habría porqué preocuparse, pero la última vez su misión era el duque y… ojalá que Durza no tuviese que tomar las mismas medidas que la vez anterior

-¿De qué se trata?- Durza dudó un momento pero luego comenzó a hablar.

-Se trata de algo que poseen ahora los sacerdotes de..

-Durza- se oyó la voz del rey en la habitación, Galbatorix estaba al pie de la puerta- no te he dado permiso para contarle de nuestros planes.

-Lo lamento mi señor- le dijo Durza haciendo una reverencia al rey.

-Siempre que no le hayas contado todo, no creo que haya problema. Pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

-Si mi rey- dijo Durza asintiendo.

-Bueno, eso es todo. Tengo otros asuntos.- luego de eso el rey se fue por el pasillo sin decir nada más.

-¿Qué hacía él aquí?- preguntó Belle después de un silencio.

-El pasillo es el camino más corto hacia su "sala de tesoros"- dijo casi con enojo.

-¿tiene una?- Durza no respondió.


	9. La taberna

La pequeña taberna era muy concurrida y había humo por todas partes, Rumpelstiltskin logró pasar entre la multitud hasta el tabernero que se afanaba en limpiar un tarro para pinta de cerveza.

-Estoy buscando a una chica- le dijo Rumpelstiltskin en voz baja cuando estuvo a suficiente distancia, el hombre ni le volteó a ver y le respondió en burla.

-Ja!, sí amigo, y yo busco una cabra tuerta. Todo el mundo busca chica, todos. Ja, ¿una chica?

-No ando de broma, querido.- le respondió Rumpelstiltskin mientras se sentaba y se recargaba en la barra.

-Muy bien, muy bien. ¿a qué chica busca?- le contestó el tabernero dejando de lado el vaso y tomando otro sin mirar a Rumpelstiltskin.

-Venía con unos mercenarios. Tenía menos de mi estatura, cabello castaño ondulado y brilloso, hermosos ojos azules, bastante bonita, y emmm… un acento que no se olvida tan fácilmente, tenía una afición por los libros….

-…Ohhh!!! Sí, sí. Me parece conocida, se llamaba Delle, me parece.- contestó el hombre por primera vez en serio.

-Belle- corrigió Rumpelstiltskin.

-Si, exacto pero… mi mente esta fallando un poco actualmente, ya sabe…- respondió el tabernero con una sonrisa en el rostro, Rumpelstiltskin se enfadó un poco pero mantuvo su tono amistoso.

-¿Y no podría hacer el intento de recordar?- señaló Pasando unas monedas por la superficie.

-Estuvo aquí hace ya meses amigo. Bueno, sólo hace un mes, venía acompañada de unos hombres forasteros. Y buscaba al Yaoguai.

-¿Dónde esta ahora?- dijo Rumpelstiltskin recargándose más en la barra, mucho más interesado en el tabernero.

-No lo sé hombre, pero sí se donde están los forasteros.

-¿Dónde?- dijo ansioso y ya exaltado.

-Calma amigo, calma. Los puede encontrar en la posada El Globo de Plata, a unas cuadras hacia el norte de aquí.

Rumpelstiltskin salió de la taberna a paso presuroso pero con la mirada oculta bajo la capa, evitando a toda costa llamar la atención. Cambió de rumbo hacia en este, evitando a unos soldados y luego retomó su rumbo hacia El Globo De Plata.


End file.
